


sakanobu | things you said with no space between us

by pec



Series: things you said [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Not Beta Read, meme fill, sort of, spoilers until latest ch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pec/pseuds/pec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[fill from a twitter fanfic meme - posting here after a few tweaks]</p>
            </blockquote>





	sakanobu | things you said with no space between us

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: sadly i don't own any of these characters.

“A slumber party?” asked Zura, a cynical eyebrow raised at Sakamoto. “What will we do at this party? We already watched all the movies.” 

“We can eat junk food, play card games, and talk about our love interests,” said Sakamoto, grinning and only half-joking. Zura huffed and rolled his eyes. The idea clearly so ridiculous to him that he didn't even bother replying. Nobunobu, who'd been wearing a puzzled expression after hearing the words 'slumber party,' jerked his head in Sakamoto's direction. 

“Love interests?” he asked, looking a bit panicked now. Sakamoto grinned. 

“Is there a problem?” 

“I don't have any love interests.” 

Sakamoto's grin faltered and Nobunobu avoided eye contact. 

“Well, we can't have that now, can we?” said Sakamoto, a fresh glint in his eyes. He was about to interrogate the shogun but Zura cleared his throat loudly. 

“Anyway, I am going to check with Mutsu-dono about the preparations for tomorrow and then head off to bed. You guys have fun with your slumber party.”

“Ah, what a spoilsport,” said Sakamoto, watching Zura leave the room. “So, I guess it's just you and me now.” 

In the next few minutes, the room was filled with snacks and games, with soft rugs, bean bag chairs, plushies, and sleeping bags strewn across the floor. Before long, Nobunobu was changed into very comfortable pyjamas. He stared incredulously. 

“Why do you have all this stuff on your ship?” he asked. 

“One must always be prepared,” said Sakamoto, decked out in maroon pyjamas himself and sitting crossed legged on the floor, snuggling a horse plushie. 

Nobunobu looked supremely impressed as he sat down and placed an orange fish plushie in his lap. “Interesting. So what do we do now?” 

“Hmm. We could share funny stories, or ask each other questions--”

“All right, I have a question,” said Nobunobu abruptly. “What are you hoping to get out of this war?”

Sakamoto was caught off guard, not have been expecting such a direct question. Nobunobu watched him avidly, as if Sakamoto's answer would hold all the secrets of the world and all the solutions to his problems. He looked so earnest that Sakamoto decided to indulge him in the truth. 

“The war, huh?” Sakamoto recovered from the shock and raised his right hand to push his sunglasses up the nose. “Sorry to disappoint , but I don't really care for this war.”

Nobunobu visibly gulped but didn't speak. 

“Of course, I'd like for it to be over swiftly with minimal damage to lives and planets. This war threatens too many precious things, but I don't have the same rigid agendas as my friends. Things could go either way and I like to keep all paths open.” 

Nobunobu's eyes went wide and Sakamoto grinned ruefully. 

“Plus, I'm the kinda guy that takes more pleasure outta the ride than the destination.”

Sakamoto hadn't said any of these things to his friends, knowing the kind of reaction he'd get for voicing these thoughts. Yet here he was spilling it all at Nobunobu's query. It felt like a confession and he felt grateful to the other man for listening to him. He wondered what Nobunobu was thinking.

“You probably think I have messed up priorities and no strong morals,” said Sakamoto, shifting back to lean on his palms. “But there you have it.” 

Nobunobu stared at nothing for a few moments before shaking his head slowly. “I'm no one to judge anyone's priorites or morality. I myself am starting from ground zero. From where I stand, you seem plenty righteous and admirable. You can always discuss your less-than-heroic thoughts with me.”

And then Nobunobu offered what was meant to be reassuring smile, but since he wasn't used to wearing that expression, the effect was lost. At least he tried. 

Sakamoto was speechless. And he was also so inexplicably relieved that he bursted out laughing. 

“All right, lets talk about our crushes,” said Sakamoto, changing the subject. “You start.”

Nobunobu frowned deeply and Sakamoto chuckled. “Oh, come now, Shogun-sama, you can't possible not like someone. That's too... _sad_. And boring, no offense.”

There was a pause while Sakamoto watched the light-haired man hopefully. 

“Fine,” said Nobunobu at last. “I'll talk.” 

He took a deep breath. “For the longest time, I couldn't decide whether you were a man of great caliber or just a fool. Now, however, I think you're a bit of both.”

It took a moment for Sakamoto to realize why Nobunobu was talking about him. Without thinking, he crawled over to Nobunobu's side and sat down snug against him, leaving no space between them. Nobunobu's eyes went wide and the tip of his ears reddened. Sakamoto found it very endearing and smiled wide. 

“Go on,” he said. And Nobunobu did. 

~ * ~


End file.
